


I Have a Hunger

by Liquid_Lyrium



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ancient Greece, Aziraphale and Crowley Through The Ages (Good Omens), Aziraphale watches Crowley eat, Body Horror, M/M, Other, Prompt Fill, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), how the turns have tabled, mild body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liquid_Lyrium/pseuds/Liquid_Lyrium
Summary: Aziraphale wasn't sure what kind of noise escaped him as he heard the shell finally succumb to the pressure. It felt like something inside Aziraphale cracked too.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 116
Collections: AJ’s personal faves, Ixnael’s Recommendations, Ixnael’s SFW corner





	I Have a Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I almost submitted for the week 3 Name That Author challenge. Prompt: I hope this doesn't awaken anything in me.  
> (Look forward to more of This kind of content in one of my WIPs lol) I am HERE for Aziraphale watching Crowley eat!! I do have a 500 word version of this as well, but idk if I'll toss that up as well... I like this one well enough. I didn't intend for it to be a rhea egg when I wrote this, but that's what it ended up being lol. Stole the title from Death Cab for Cutie!

The sun off the Pagasaean Gulf was blinding, but Aziraphale was just happy to be back in familiar waters, so to speak. There was something about this particular hemisphere that felt like  _ home.  _ He could have miracled himself back to shore, but there was something charming and especially satisfying about completing the final step of the journey by boat. The first thing he did after his shop docked was to walk along the coast, away from Pyrasos. Just somewhere to find a quiet breath, away from people, until he all but tripped over a familiar face lounging on the beach. "Oh! Crawley, fancy meeting you here, of all places!"

"Get out of my sun," Crawley grumbled. Aziraphale dutifully stepped to one side, and the serpent's eyes flickered behind his lids. He let out the softest noise of satisfaction. Two minutes of silence passed before the demon sighed, "What?"

"What are you doing here in Aeolia? I thought you were off over in Sparta. Causing a ruckus."

"'M waiting for the classical period to start," the demon wiggled in place. "Everything's boring now."

"Oh, are you still missing Diogenes and Alexander? They were quite interesting, weren't they?" Aziraphale was saddened for Crawley's loss, but he was privately thankful he would not have to endure the  _ combination _ of Diogenes and Crawley's company again. That had been… a challenging time, to say the least.

_ "No! _ Tch, what do you take me for?" The demon finally opened his eyes, and the way that the sunlight poured into them was breathtaking. Fallen though he was, Crawley had once been a thing crafted by the Almighty. "I'm a demon, I don't  _ miss _ anybody. Made for loneliness and desolation we are. How was it across the pond?"

"Oh,  _ frightfully _ exciting! The cities, the  _ people!  _ Oh I hardly know where to begin. There are things there you wouldn't  _ believe _ that the humans have come up with..." His heart raced with excitement. Those sun-soaked eyes didn't blink as he rambled. By the time Azirapahle found himself sitting next to the other, the afternoon shadows had lengthened.

"Oh I did bring back a few things from my trip around the Americas." Aziraphale patted his robes, and then his hands were filled with a basket. He pulled out an egg the size of a healthy aubergine. "Look at this! Came from one of those big, flightless jobs."

"Blimey! 'S huge." Crawley sniffed audibly. "Any good?"

_ "Remarkable," _ Aziraphale was pleased. He knew eggs were one of the few foods Crawley could actually eat. Picky thing. He passed the egg carefully to the demon who had coiled himself upright.

"You know, we could-" Aziraphale stopped mid-sentence as Crawley lifted the egg to his cheek and sniffed it again. Several times. "It is fresh, I'll have you know," he said, utterly offended by the mere implication that he'd let the food spoil.

"Yeah," Crawley said, and then he opened his mouth, impossibly wide, and he angled the smaller end of the egg towards the back of his mouth. Aziraphale stared without meaning to.

He watched Crawley's upper lip stretch taut and thin as it slowly crawled over the surface of the shell. The skin underneath his chin stretched. The bone there split apart at the seam. In a human it would have been the mandibular symphysis. Aziraphale didn’t know what it was in a snake.

Slowly the egg disappeared into Crawley's mouth. That scrawny neck was suddenly  _ thick _ . The angel had a perfect view because Crawley tipped his head back in order to work the muscles of his jugular. He felt a little faint as he watched the column of Crawley's neck ripple. 

Aziraphale wasn't sure what kind of noise escaped him as he heard the shell finally succumb to the pressure. It felt like something inside Aziraphale cracked too.

Crawley was wily. Crawley was cunning. Crawley was skinny as a twig even if he had demonic strength to compensate. He had never before considered that Crawley possessed any muscles that had any particular sort of strength that could be considered earthly. Though… it wasn't quite earthly, was it? Hellish, but not a cheat. That strength was woven into the fibers of his muscles, not fueled by an occult furnace.

Aziraphale didn't quite stifle his gasp as Crawley audibly continued swallowing. The grinding of calcium shell got a little softer until it disappeared entirely with that hypnotic undulation of muscle. His mouth was agape as he watched the bob of Crawley's Adam's apple, neck slender once again.  He flexed his jaw, then jammed his thumb into his mouth and roughly snapped his mandible back into place.

"Yeah, 'as alright." The demon sniffed once, blinking over at Aziraphale. "What's up with you?"

Aziraphale just shook his head.

Centuries later, Aziraphale invited Crowley to a restaurant, and a very quiet but fervent part of himself hoped that Crowley was just as fond of oysters as he was eggs.


End file.
